All Girls
by Vx Tao Ren xV
Summary: By: Harpie Angel... Anna has just been tranferred to an all-girls school.. but she's not going alone.. Warnings for Cursing, Chaos, Insanity... and Crossdressing... and Possible future Shounen-Ai


"All Girls"

-Harpie Angel

Disclaimer: I [Vx Tao Ren xV].. do not own Shaman King.. and neither does Harpie Angel.. And I think we all know that by now..

"Author's" Notes: Okie.. Now.. just so you people know.. I-DID-NOT-WRITE-THIS!!! Yoh wrote it.. I just stole it when she was writing it.. and decided to post it ^_^.. (plus I'm Yoh's fanfic editor anyway, if you didn't know from my Bio already).. Muahahahahahaha!!! Okay.. this will definitely be strange since it came from the twisted mind of Harpie Angel/Asakura Yoh!! Aiieee!!! Nah.. it's pretty funny and we've been dawning on the idea for a while.. anyway.. please review.. Yoh will definitely get the message. Enjoy!! 

*** 

"All Girls"

It was soon to be the end of summer.. and Yoh was dancing around the house. Why? Because Anna was transferring to a new school. This made Yoh extremely happy, because now he could finally have peace at school… eventhough he hated school, it gave him the chance to escape the tortuous fiend known as Kyohyama Anna.

Yoh: Yes! Miracles _do_ happen!!.. Yes, thank you Great Spirits!! Ye~s!!!

Manta: I'm confused Yoh.. why are you so happy?

Yoh: ::stops dancing:: Anna is transferring schools!

Manta: Transferring?

Yoh: Out of the school.. because her mother [Ren: Let's just say Anna has a mother in this fic, shall we?] wishes for her to go to an all-girls school.. because she feels that Anna shouldn't be tempted to go astray from our little engagement.

Manta: An all-girls school?

Yoh: Yup.

Manta: Ahh… I'm going to miss her.

Yoh: Why? She hits you, forces you to do work, and calls you names.

Manta: Yeah.. but I like Anna.

Yoh: You like her.. You can have her. She's too lethal and too demanding a person for me. You like her.. you marry her. 

Manta: Ahh.. No. I should leave her to you.

Yoh: Aw, come on Manta! She likes you too. I mean it! You can have her.. I don't want her. I'll pay you!!!

Manta: ::looks up:: Uhm.. Yoh.. ::points behind Yoh::

Yoh turns to a foot in his face, and a punch in the gut.. thus sending him flying into the wall. Stars were circling over his head and his eyes were spinning.

Anna: You sell me to the shrimp, you'll live to regret it.

Yoh: Oww.. ::rubs his battered head::

Anna: ::glares at Manta::

Manta: Ah.. I best be going now.. Bye Yoh. ::Runs out of the house::

Anna: ::turns to Yoh:: You are going to marry me whether you like it or not.. and you are going to become Shaman King.. or I will kill you.

Yoh backs into a wall in fear.. but is soon distracted by a form moving outside.

Suddenly, Ren slams the door open and runs in the house, slamming the door behind him.. panting.

Ren: Is he here? ::looks around:: Good, he's not here. ::straightens up and stops panting:: I need to stay here for a while. ::walks out of the room, into the living room, and watches the T.V.::

Yoh: ::walks into the living room:: Ren, why are you here?

Ren: Don't ask! ::Growls::

Yoh: Okay.. how long are you staying?

Ren: Until it's safe.

Yoh: ::smart enough not to ask:: Well, if you wish to stay the night, then you're more than welcome to.

Ren: That won't be necessary. ::Looks over at Anna:: What's wrong with _her_? She looks more disturbed than she usually does.

Yoh: She's going to an all-girls school. Isn't that great?!

Ren: Oh.. so that's why.. That's funny, Neesan is going to an all-girls university. She wants to be enlightened by the modern life of school.

Yoh: ::laughs:: Why?!

Ren: I don't know. Do I look like Neesan?! I know that she tries, but she always manages to do it in the stupidest manner.

Yoh: She tries.. but it's still great, no more Anna at school!

Anna: ::out of nowhere:: Yoh, you're going with me.

*** 

Owari!!

Soo.. how'd ya like it?! Muahahaha!!

Nah.. it doesn't end here.. if it were my fic, that's where I would stop.. but Yoh tends to have a stranger mind than I do sometimes.. [I mean, she counts swans and names ducks for crying out loud! Aiie!].. Anyway, let us continue.. ^_^..

*** 

Yoh: What?!?!?! Anna! You're going to an _all-girls_ school! I can't go!

Anna: Why not?

Yoh: Because I'm a boy!

Anna: So?

Yoh: Anna! Boys aren't allowed to attend!

Anna: That's why I changed your name to Asakura Yohko.. and you were excepted…

Yoh: What?!... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Ren: Yoh wrote 3 lines of "O"'s.. this is a guess on how many there were.. but you get the point..]

Ren: ::starts laughing hysterically:: Yoh, It truly sucks to be you!!!

Yoh: Oh yeah?! I bet you couldn't stay in an all-girls school for a month!

Ren: What?!

Yoh: Yup. You probably couldn't even pretend to be a girl at an all-girls school for a month.

Ren: Oh yeah? Well I'd make a hell of a lot better girl than you probably could. And unlike you, I can do anything I want, which may include posing as a girl in an all-girls school.

Yoh: Really? I'd like to see that…

Anna: Oh good. I have someone else who will be joining us. Oh yeah, guess what.. Hao is coming too. And Tamao and Pilica-Chan too.

Ren and Yoh: What?! 

Anna: Yes, Tamao would have come either way.. and Pilica-Chan wants to be educated because she feels that she'd die if left in her brother's care. Oh.. and Hao got bored.. so he's coming too. [Ren: Sasuga Hao-Sama!! lol]

Yoh: ::mouth is hanging open:: What?!?!!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Why me?! Oh dear Holy God, why me?!

Ren: You've been around the X-LAWS for too long, haven't you?

Yoh: Only once this week… because I had to. Jeanne wished to talk to me, and if I didn't come freely, Marco would force me to go. And.. Lyserg was just there.. [Ren: Pretend Lyserg is still a part of the X-LAWS ^_^;;].. Fuck!! Why me?!?!?!!?

Anna: Oh, Ren..

Ren: What?! ::Is very angry at the moment::

Anna: I called your sister before you came here and she supports you all the way.. going to an all-girls school. She said that it would help you be more educated and you would learn more about girls so you could get married with someone your mother and father chooses for you.

Ren: O.o.. ::starts to twitch::

In the distance you can hear a loud roar of rage and anger.. obviously from Ren… and his annoyance at his stupidly innocent sister.

*** 

Owari! 

Nah.. still not the ending.. again.. I would end it here.. but again.. not my story.. I hope you're all enjoying it so far!

***

Two months later…

At 3:33 am [Ren: Waii!! Bocchama~!!], Yoh and Hao are in their girls uniforms. Pilica, Tamao, and Anna walk into Ren's house [Ren: Or hotel room or whatever..] and ring the bell.

Ren answers the door.. and is obviously not happy.

Ren: What the hell?!?! It's fuckin' 3:33 in the blind morning!!! What the hell is wrong with you!?! It's not even dawn!!! ::Rubs his eyes to see clearly who it is:: Holy Shit. ::starts to run::

Yoh, Hao, Pilica, Tamao and Anna start to chase Ren all over the house [Ren: okay.. so I guess it is a house..].. Anna then goes to Jun's room and tells her that they're going to try to herd him [Ren: Herd him..? Yoh.. you're spending too much time around cows..] [Yoh: Moooo..] [Ren: O.o.. Ri~ght..] into one of the rooms… and that she would need her help to lock the door so that he won't escape. 

Somewhere around the house, very loud yelling could be heard.. 

"Leave me the fuck alone!! NOOOO!!!!"

*** 

Owari!!

Yes, this is the end of chapter one.. Don't ask about the ending if you're confused.. I don't even get some of it. Anyway!! Please review if you liked it! Please don't flame if you didn't. Sorry about all of the random notes.. I'm a total perfectionist and a freak when it comes to accuracy to the anime/manga (which is why most of my fics are very in character..).. Anyway!! Hopefully Yoh will finish the second chapter soon.. I'll try to pester her about it as much as possible ^_^..

Ja ne, Minna-san!


End file.
